


Everything

by writeasoph



Series: Cute Septiplier Stories [13]
Category: Sean McLoughlin - Fandom, Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, mark fischbach - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Jackiplier, Love, M/M, Markiplier - Freeform, Peace, Septiplier - Freeform, Short, Thinking, descriptions, jacksepticeye - Freeform, septicplier - Freeform, simple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 04:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7603360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeasoph/pseuds/writeasoph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack thinks about how great things are for once and remembers to thank the person who got him there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything

As he leans over the barrier, he becomes absorbed by his surroundings. The setting sun paints beautiful colours into the sky. Slowly, he grows accustomed to the feeling of the wind rushing past him, hurrying on as if it were late. He closes his eyes to hear a flock of birds shoot past, their wings fluttering. He's grateful that they chose an apartment so high up, even if it does constantly battle with his fear of heights. He opens his eyes out of pure curiosity and slowly realises the cold iron grip he has on the bars, before uncurling his fingers slightly. Peering down, he spots a cab which he supposes is partially responsible for the constant din emitted from the city. Feeling his legs wobble slightly, he looks back up and studies the nearby buildings with the sun's glare reflected in the shiny windows. 

Puzzled, he becomes interested by the colours with each one filling the sky like splattered paint pots. Smiling to himself, he decides what each colour stands for. Blue is for loyalty, something he appreciates greatly in Mark. He knows that Mark would be there for him whenever he would be needed. Red is for energy and love, which he hopes is the image he represents. He knows it's hard but he tries his best to pour his energy into his relationship as much as possible. Yellow is for optimism and knowledge. He thinks about how much he's learned with Mark and how much they've learnt from each other. He notices how optimistic he is about their future together. Orange is for warmth and happiness, a nice mix of red and yellow. He feels nothing but warmth towards Mark, no coldness coming from either of them. 

Closing his eyes once more, he becomes distracted with the thought of only Mark in his mind. He thinks about how shocked he was when Mark first started talking to him, the shy nobody who sat all alone at lunch. He remembers how Mark introduced him to all of his friends and how quickly he was accepted to the group. He recollects how Mark took him aside a few months later with himself being petrified that Mark had somehow found out about his little crush on him. He chuckles as he remembers Mark confessing a little crush of his own. 

Opening his eyes, he turns around from the edge of the balcony to stare into their apartment. He has achieved so many things: graduating college, getting his dream job and now is living in an amazing flat. He smiles, realising that Mark has been there every step of the way; whether it was making him study, or helping him prepare for a job interview, Mark had been there to support him. 

He turns around to face the view one more time, Mark still filling his mind. He leans on the barrier once more and finds himself relaxing, his lips straightening into a line. His back slouches and he stares outwards at the buildings again, but this time with a difference. 

He realises that this is probably the best that his life can be.

Suddenly, he feels a familiar touch as arms slide around his waist and a cheek rests against his shoulder. He moves towards the man behind him, knowing exactly who it is. 

"I didn't expect to find you out here. I thought you didn't like heights," Mark commented in a low voice, moving his head towards the crook of Jack's neck.

"I've only looked down once. Never doing it again, mind you." Jack replied with a chuckle.

For some time the couple stood there, being as close to each other as they could get. Subconsciously, they memorised the feeling of each other, bathing in the tenderness of every touch. Neither of them wanted to move.

"Thank you," Jack whispered, interrupting the peaceful silence.

"What for?" Mark murmured, hesitantly.

 

_"Everything."_


End file.
